Speechless
by Cherry Elleis
Summary: I'll never talk again. Oh boy you've left me speechless. You've left me speechless so speechless. SasuSaku, SakuSasu, SasukeSakura, SakuraSasuke, SasukexSakura, SakuraxSasuke. Sonfic


**Speechless**

**by Ellies**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first song Fic, and I do understand that Lady Gaga worte this song to convince her father to undergo an open-heart surgery, in order to repair his malfunctioning aortic valve and also to remind her younger fans to appreciate their parents, however, when i wrote this story i didn't know. Which, is why this story is nothing close to what Lady Gaga was trying to say in her song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song Speechless by Lady Gaga **

**Please review :P**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I can't believe what you said to me<em>**  
><strong><em>Last night when we were alone<em>**  
><strong><em>You threw your hands up<em>**  
><strong><em>Baby you gave up, you gave up<em>**

**_I can't believe how you looked at me_**  
><strong><em>With your James Dean glossy eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>In your tight jeans with your long hair<em>**  
><strong><em>And your cigarette stained lies<em>**

**_Could we fix you if you broke?_**  
><strong><em>And is your punch line just a joke?<em>**

**_I'll never talk again_**  
><strong><em>Oh boy you've left me speechless<em>**  
><strong><em>You've left me speechless, so speechless<em>**

**_And I'll never love again,_**  
><strong><em>Oh boy you've left me speechless<em>**  
><strong><em>You've left me speechless, so speechless<em>**

I looked at him like he was a alien; not wanting to believe a word coming out of his mouth.

Even when he demanded my response I couldn't summon my vocal cords to work.

Not even as he glared down at me with his black glossy eyes and short spiky hair.

Or even when he told me his cigarrette stained lies.

As I stared, he thru his hands arms up and looked down at me one more time before giving up and walking out.

Yet, even as he left, I could not stand up and stop him.

For he left me _Speechless._

**__Oh boy you've left me speechless_  
><em>You've left me speechless, so speechless<em>_**

**_And I'll never love again,_**  
><strong><em>Oh boy you've left me speechless<em>**  
><strong><em>You've left me speechless, so speechless<em>**

**_I can't believe how you slurred at me_**  
><strong><em>With your half wired broken jaw<em>**  
><strong><em>You popped my heart seams<em>**  
><strong><em>On my bubble dreams, bubble dreams<em>**

**_I can't believe how you looked at me_**  
><strong><em>With your Johnnie Walker eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>He's gonna get you and after he's through<em>**  
><strong><em>There's gonna be no love left to rye<em>**

**_And I know that it's complicated_**  
><strong><em>But I'm a loser in love<em>**  
><strong><em>So baby raise a glass to mend<em>**  
><strong><em>All the broken hearts<em>**  
><strong><em>Of all my wrecked up friends<em>**

I still couldn't believe a word he told me last night, slurring at ever word, with his half wide broken jaw from fighting Naruto.

_He _

_gave_

_up._

Breaking my heart every time a new word came out of his mouth; not noticing how he pop my bubble dreams one by one.

_He_

_left_

_me._

I know it's complicated, but I'm a loser for love just like Ino told me, and that I would never understand.

_He_

_broke_

_me._

I went to a bar, for the first time since he left me, and order a glass of Johnnie Walker to end my broken heart and dreams.

_He_

_tore_

_me._

I raise my glass at the sight of Ino, Ten Ten, and Hinata.

_He _

_used _

_me._

And for the rest of the night we wrecked our self, on Whisky, for all our broken hearts.

_He_

_ruin_

_me._

**_I'll never talk again_**  
><strong><em>Oh boy you've left me speechless<em>**  
><strong><em>You've left me speechless so speechless<em>**

**_I'll never love again,_**  
><strong><em>Oh friend you've left me speechless<em>**  
><strong><em>You've left me speechless, so speechless<em>**

**_How?_**  
><strong><em>Haaaa-oooo-wow?<em>**  
><strong><em>H-ooow?<em>**  
><strong><em>Wow<em>**

**_Haaaa-oooo-wow?_**  
><strong><em>H-ooow?<em>**  
><strong><em>Wow<em>**

**_And after all the drinks and bars that we've been to_**  
><strong><em>Would you give it all up?<em>**  
><strong><em>Could I give it all up for you?<em>**

**_And after all the boys and girls that we've been through_**  
><strong><em>Would you give it all up?<em>**  
><strong><em>Could you give it all up?<em>**

**_If I promise boy to you_**

I could not speak.

All I could do was drink, drink, and drink.

As I stared at all the glasses in from of me I couldn't help, but think how he could give up all the drinks and bars that we went to for him.

And after all the boys, and girls we being thru he would give it up.

Did he not realise I could _never_ love again?

**_That I'll never talk again_**  
><strong><em>And I'll never love again<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll never write a song<em>**  
><strong><em>Won't even sing along<em>**

**_I'll never love again_**  
><strong><em>So speechless<em>**  
><strong><em>You left me speechless, so speechless<em>**  
><strong><em>Why you so speechless, so speechless?<em>**

**_Will you ever talk again?_**  
><strong><em>Oh boy, why you so speechless?<em>**  
><strong><em>You've left me speechless so speechless<em>**

**_Some men may follow me_**  
><strong><em>But you choose "death and company"<em>**  
><strong><em>Why you so speechless? Oh oh oh<em>**

"Oh, god I turn Sasuke gay!"

* * *

><p><em>Review Please :D <em>


End file.
